Shore the Sea-Sandwing
This OC belongs to SunsettheRainwing! Do not use without permission! Appearance Shore is small, but not super tiny. Her tail is thick like a SeaWing, but not as big. Her neck is stubbier than a normal SandWing, but she is thin due to not eating much like a SandWing. Plus, she has webbed talons. Shore's eyes are a deep green, and she has great night vision. Her scales are a dusty brown that is darker than most SandWings. On her snout, talons, tail tip and wing tips her scales fade into dark blue. She also has a dark blue underbelly. Shore has a SandWing ridge that is a sandy-gold color. She has short, curved, dark brown horns and glowing SeaWing spots, although not enough to speak fluent aquatic. She always wears an amber earring, as it was given to her by her crush, a SandWing named Apache. She may have other jewelry on, but that's usually the only thing she has on. Powers Shore can breath fire like a SandWing, and she radiates heat a little. She can't breath underwater, but she has webbed talons and a thick, strong tail so she's pretty good at swimming. She doesn't have a barb on her tail, but she is good at fighting with what she has. She has great night vision and hearing, and can "speak" a little aquatic. Shore usually relies on her intelligence to get her out of situations, but if she is overpowered there is little she can do to help herself. Personality Shore is usually thinking, and she's usually quiet. She is very smart and is a quick-thinker. She doesn't often get defeated, except with animus magic and brute strength. Dragons think she doesn't really think of other life that much, as she is an assassin. But, Shore thinks too much about other dragons. She has trained herself to show no emotion, but sometimes she gets over-whelmed by them. She holds grudges and has a temper, so don't try to make her mad on purpose. Some dragons just annoy her, but don't take it personally. Backstory When Shore was just a newborn, her egg was abandoned. Her egg was found by a SandWing named Fennec. Fennec, the leader of an organization called "Black Poison". Shore was raised with Fennec with another SandWing, Apache, and Fennec trained the two. Shore became a member of Black Poison, one of their top assassins. Shore never found out about her mother and father, who had given up their search for her. Not until she went on an adventure with Sunmoth, Russet and Firestorm, but that came way after. And so, Shore finally a place in the world. With Fennec and Shore. She did still have an enemy, a rich SandWing named Dingo. Shore was often given missions to steal from Dingo, and Dingo often tried to kill Shore. But, usually got away, with help from Apache. Relationships Sunmoth Shore liked this quirky hybrid from the start. Sunmoth, although a bit dim-witted, helped Shore a lot. Sunmoth may not have been as smart and cautious as Shore, but Sunmoth helped Shore to learn to talk to other dragons better. Firestorm Firestorm doesn't trust Shore. Shore and Firestorm get along, though. Shore thinks Firestorm has a heroic and tortured soul, and she knows about his crush on Sunmoth. Shore, to Firestorm's dismay, playfully teases him about it. Despite this, she thinks Firestorm and Sunmoth would be good together. Russet Russet is a good dragon, and Shore is glad to have a second dragon she knows she can trust (the first being Sunmoth.) She always thought Fennec and Apache were her two most trusted dragons, it's strange the two dragons she trusts most aren't the dragons she grew up with. Apache Apache is a clever, cute and funny SandWing. Shore and Apache have been friends since Shore was one. They work together as assassins/thieves. When she's away from home, Shore misses Apache. Fennec Fennec is Shore's adopted mother. Shore and Fennec have a good relationship, and even if one does something wrong, they don't fight for long. Dingo Dingo is bratty rich SandWing. When Dingo and Shore were younger, they were friends (Even though Dingo was four years older) but, now that Dingo is an adult, Dingo and Shore are enemies. Shore steals from Dingo weekly or daily, depending on her schedule. Trivia * I thought about naming Shore "Oasis" but that was the name of the SandWing Queen! (Before the war) Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing)